Targon's Brace
* is gold efficient. * For the item to be gold efficient, Spoils of War must be worth at least }}. * Without Spoils of War, the item becomes gold efficient in . }} Similar Items }} Notes * Triggering the Spoils of War passive adds +1 to the creep score of the allied champion who receives the bonus gold. * The execute health threshold is affected by the bonus damage from critical strikes and other autoattack modifiers (like ), but not from . * The Spoils of War passive is triggered no matter what method is used to kill the minion, but the execute can only be applied with melee autoattacks. * On Summoner's Rift, assuming user kills the most valuable minions available, it provides: ** per 10 seconds|2 melee minions (20 + 20) and 1 siege minion (40) per 3 minion waves is 80g per 90 sec. 80 / 9 is 8.9 gold per 10 sec.}} to the user, while also sharing that same gold with the lane partner. ** Between 20 and 35 minutes, it provides per 10|1 melee minion (20) and 1 siege minions (40) per 2 minion waves is 60g per 60 sec. 60 / 6 is 10 gold per 10 sec.}} to the user, while also sharing that same gold with the lane partner. ** After 35 minutes, it provides per 10|1 siege minions (40) per minion waves is 40g per 30 sec. 40 / 3 is 13.3 gold per 10 sec.}} to the user, while also sharing that same gold with the lane partner. * On Summoner's Rift, assuming user kills one minion every 30 seconds, it provides 8.3 health regen per 5 seconds to the user and lane partner. Trivia * , , and are all tied to Mount Targon. Patch History Spoils of War could execute champion clones. V5.22: * + + = * Added to recipe for . * Now grants 2 gold per 10 seconds. V4.21: * execute base changed to 240 from 200. V4.20: * Health regen changed to 50% from 8 health per 5 seconds. V4.3: * Recipe cost increased to from . * Health regeneration reduced to 8 from 12. * :}} ** Heal changed to 50 health from . ** Heal now affects the wielder as well as the nearest allied champion. ** Triggering the passive grants gold equal to the kill instead of gold equal to the kill plus 5. ** Triggering the passive grants +1 to creep score of the ally who receives the bonus gold. V3.15: * Max charges reduced to 3 from 4. V3.14 Hotfix: * Execute damage now only triggers on melee attacks. V3.14: Added * Recipe: + = . * +175 health * +12 health regeneration * : Basic attacks execute minions below 200 health. Killing a minion heals the nearest allied champion for and grants them gold equal to the kill plus 10. This effect requires a nearby allied champion to trigger. Recharges every 30 seconds, up to a maximum of 4 charges. * : You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. }} References de:Targons Panzer es:Refuerzo de Targon pl:Bransoleta Targonu ru:Targon's Brace Category:Advanced items Category:Health items Category:Health regeneration items Category:Gold income items